Was I So Stupid To Think That Was A Problem For Us To Be Together ?
by Hotchocolate329
Summary: Lois and Clark like each other. But Lois has a problem. What is it?


**WAS I SO STUPID TO THINK THAT WAS A PROBLEM FOR US TO BE TOGETHER ?**

* * *

**I do not own anything other than my own ideas added to this story . I really wish if I also could be so creative like DC. But this story is purely for fun. Not for any other purposes.**

* * *

She Lois Joanne Lane first born to Ella Lane & Samuel Lane , elder sister to Lucy lane was falling for her best friend plaid Princess Clark Smallville Kent. Yes she knew no matter how long she denies her feeling one day she will have to accept the truth that she was having more than friendly feelings for the perfect . Handsome, innocent lovely sexy etc guy MAN. Also she knew she had a problem, come on who really cares about this sort of issues. I mean people marry for 100 times, people marry who are elder 2 times for your age, people marry your own wife's sister or husband's brother so how can THIS be a problem. She released her breath she held for the last few minutes.

"Lois, are you ok? You seemed to be dazed off. DO you have some problem with the article?"

_Of course he has to be so concern and caring about me. Come on Smallville how can not fall for you when you are so damn sexy & perfect for ME. _Of course there are times she acts like she does not like what he wears , what he writes , the way he talks but that was the only way she could boss him around so that she could have a good view of his face, body. Look at his charming handsome face while he talks , she pretends to scold of course, look at the extremely sexy body then pretend to look at the SHIRT of course. That is how you should look at the guy without letting them know that you CHECK them out. Some tap on her shoulder brought her from her fantasy world to the real world.

"Lois I asked you if you are ok?" Clark Sexy Kent was standing so close to her she could very clearly smell the perfume.

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?"

"Sorry Smallville, yeah I am all right. Just did some thinking you know all humans do."

"Ok if you say so Lois, I am going to get a coffee. Do you…"

"Hmm yeah. Thanks Smallville." She handed over her mug to him. He smiled at her sweetly even she is seated she felt her knee weakly shaking. She smiled nervously.

Why everything in her life has to be so complicated. She knew very well Clark liked her too. Of course, she knew she was not blind. She exactly knew how a person acts around a girl whom they like and it was confirmed after the chat she had with her friend aka cousin-in-law. She had politely turned his dates fearing the issue she has. Both liked each other but how can she face the problem. She needed ice-cream lots of lots of ice cream.

Clark was watching a movie rather he was looking at the space. He knew Lois liked him but why she keep ignoring & avoid him when asks her out for dates. Is he wrong to think that she liked him or else why to avoid dates? He knew sooner or later he has to talk & clear his head otherwise both are suffering.

He knew the best person to get an advise was his mom. He dialed her number.

He felt so relaxed. He changed his clothes smiling to himself sped to Lois's apartment.

Lois was on the couch staring at the space. Mind was too busy thinking about her PRINCE. She knew either she has to forget about the ISSUE she has or to stop thinking about Clark. She could not do that. How can she forget him? She was deeply so damn deeply liked him not only she liked him she also was in LOVE with him.

Suddenly she heard a knock. She looked at the clock to see who is knocking at her door at this night. She got up & went to open the door only to see HIM standing with a sexy smile. She held the door to keep her steady.

"Hey." He said smiling & pointing a Red Rose to her.

She looked at the Rose but took it. Automatically smelling it and smiling.

"Clark, what are you doing here? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah everything is ok. I spoke to mom & I want to talk to you, Lois. I mean.. Can I come in?"

"Of course sorry I just...Come on in."

Both walked inside the apartment. Lois closed the door followed him to the couch.

"So.."

"Mmm Look Lois, I will directly start. I mean so many times I wanted to talk to you but whenever I come to talk to you I just become mute or you keep avoiding me but today I want to talk to you. So I though we need to talk. I like you ok. I mean I know that you know that I like you. I mean how can we be friends if we don't like each other. I also know you keep avoiding going on dates with me. But you never say no to me so which means you like me too but I also know you have something in your mind Lois."

He stopped for a little knew that he was rambling. Then he smiled.

"Okay. I don't know what to say."

"Clark I do like you but there are reasons. I mean you are a great guy but Clark…"

"Lois, what reasons are you telling? Is it because I grew up in a farm? Or is it Lana? Since I am not rich….."

"CLARK. I would never ever think about you like that. It is just. You are so young, smart, sexy, sporty looking guy. You are younger to me." She whispered the last part. Clark barely heard it.

"I am sorry what?"

"I am elder to you Clark. Two freaking years. If it would have been six months or a year….."

He could help but laugh. After he knew Lois was annoyed he stopped himself.

"Lois is that was your reason."

Lois was still staring at him.

"Okay I am sorry Lois, I should not have laughed. But what did you expect Lo. I mean come on Lo 14 months is barely two years for me. Okay are you stronger than me?"

She nodded negatively.

"Are you taller than me?"

Again she nodded as '_No'_

"Do you prefer a girl than…."

"CLARK"

"I am sorry. See, those are really good things right? I am taller than you, stronger than you, I am a MAN which is even better. And I like women, I mean one woman who is standing with me & if you are worried that I will see you as an elder woman just because you are elder to me couple of months, Lois Lane you are so mistaken. So any other reasons?"

"That is so not the point Clark when we grow old I will look like an Old woman when you see young girls you will think.."

"Lois that will never happen. No matter how old you are , you are the most beautiful, sexy woman in my life. You are the ONLY one Lo. Because I don't like you I love you. Since you don't have any stupid silly reasons & since you are MY Girl now can I kiss you?"

She smiled. "Was I so stupid to think that was a problem for us to be together?"

He smiled & shook his head. Kissing her lovingly & passionately. After like ages both pulled back.

"Come on Lois lets just have a hot chocolate to make you warm."

He dragged laughing Lois in the kitchen knowing definitely they had a bright future.

- END For Now -

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review if you enjoyed this story.


End file.
